Cómo hablarle a las chicas
by Harumaki03
Summary: Inojin heredó muchas cosas de su padre, incluyendo su forma de relacionarse. (Basado en una nota encontrada en Tumblr, los créditos a "scriptblossom". Implicación tenue (demasiado tenue) del InoSara).


**"Cómo hablarle a las chicas"**

 **(La nueva generación de Konoha)**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Inojin heredó muchas cosas de su padre, incluyendo su forma de relacionarse.

 **Nota:** Basado en una nota encontrada en **Tumblr** , los créditos a **"scriptblossom"**. Implicación tenue _(demasiado tenue)_ del **InoSara** , pues porque sí.

 **-/-/-**

No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño chasquido cuando su hombro golpeó sin querer el de Yamanaka Inojin cuando bajaba las escaleras del aula y él las subía.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, negro contra verde y luego ella, orgullosa como era, enarcó una ceja esperando alguna respuesta por parte del rubio.

—Fea —fue todo lo que salió de los labios del Yamanaka, provocando que la joven Uchiha abriese ligeramente sus labios en sorpresa. Al ver que ella no decía nada, Inojin prosiguió—. Cuatro ojos —recitó, casi como si le estuviera haciendo una especie de cumplido.

Definitivamente los chicos eran unos estúpidos.

—Ve y muérete, Inojin —fue toda la respuesta que dio y con una última mirada cortante, que por dentro hizo temblar al ojiverde, Sarada se alejó.

Inojin frunció ligeramente su ceño, un poco confundido y siguió subiendo hasta tomar asiento junto su vago amigo Shikadai.

 **-/-/-**

—Oye —Shikadai abrió un ojo mientras mantenía un palillo entre sus dientes y observaba a su pálido amigo—. ¿Qué es lo que tanto lees?

Inojin abrió sus labios para decir algo pero luego los cerró y suspiró mientras acomodaba su espalda al tronco del frondoso árbol bajo el cual se encontraban.

—Este libro —y alzó el mismo, Shikadai abrió su otro ojo y frunció el ceño —dice cómo hablarle a las chicas, papá dice que si le digo a ChouChou lo opuesto de lo que pienso entonces ella será más amable. Así que he dejado de llamarla gorda y ha funcionado.

Shikadai soltó un bufido, de veras que para ser tan inteligente en unas cosas, Inojin la cagaba con creces en otras; no había sido bendecido con mucho sentido común para con las chicas, realmente.

—¿Y necesitabas aprender eso de un libro? —dijo, arrastrando las palabras, aunque quería sonar como reproche, solo le salía como un comentario monótono. Que lastre era tener que hablar.

Inojin soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—El problema es que al parecer no funciona con todas —se cruzó de brazos y rascó su barbilla distraídamente mientras Shikadai enarcaba una ceja—. Cuando lo intente con Sarada, se enojó conmigo —y desvió su verde mirada al cielo.

Shikadai se sentó, curioso y le miró con la pregunta dibujada en su apático rostro.

—¿Qué rayos hiciste? —cuestionó, personalmente prefería mantener a raya a la hija de Haruno Sakura, tenía una mirada letal y una lengua mortífera. De pensar en alguna mirada cargada de enojo de la pelinegra le daba escalofríos.

Inojin miró brevemente a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo y se preparo para su reprimenda apática en cuanto dijera las siguientes palabras.

—Le dije fea —los ojos de Shikadai se abrieron en sorpresa y luego golpeó brevemente su frente con la palma de su mano.

—A ver... ¡¿Por qué rayos harías eso, Inojin?! —el rostro de Shikadai era un poema e Inojin no pudo más que reír nerviosamente, una risa que a Shikadai le recordó terriblemente al tío Sai.

—Bueno —Inojin cruzó las piernas una debajo de la otra, como si fuera a meditar, pero Shikadai sabía porqué lo hacía, cada vez que se ponía nervioso o ansioso hacia lo mismo y su pierna izquierda temblaba ligeramente.

—¿Bueno? —insistió Shikadai.

—También pensé que era mala idea llamarla así, pero el libro decía que los insultos a veces significan que eres cercano a esa persona —Inojin apartó algunos mechones de su frente y Shikadai entrecerró sus ojos.

De verdad que Inojin necesitaba tela de juicio en algunas áreas de su vida.

—Sí, pero debes de ser lo suficientemente cercano a Sarada como para insultarla, en primer lugar. Que sus madres sean cercanas, no quiere decir que ustedes dos lo sean lo suficiente —Shikadai rascó su sien distraídamente —y para empezar, no deberías insultar a tu interés amoroso, ¿qué eres tonto? —negó con su cabeza—. Qué problemático.

—Supongo que tampoco ayudo para nada el que la llamara cuatro ojos —Shikadai miró de hito en hito a su pálido amigo, que sonreía algo nervioso y negó con su cabeza.

—¿Sabes? Da gracias de que eres bien parecido —volvió a recostarse en el césped —sino, de otro modo, terminarías por siempre solo.

Inojin no pudo más que sonreír.

—Supongo que debería disculparme con Sarada, ¿no? —Shikadai emitió un _"hmp"_ e Inojin suspiró y miró la portada del libro a su lado.

—Y empieza poniendo ese libro en la librería de tu padre, por favor —añadió Shikadai arrastrando las palabras, provocando que su amigo rubio soltara una carcajada.

—Lo haré —alzó su vista al frente y atisbo a Sarada caminando con ChouChou en dirección a casa de la primera, su risa se calmo y sus labios formaron una tenue sonrisa—. Sí que lo haré.

 **—¿Fin?—**

Por ahora es fin, pues nada, hablando con **Asuka-chan** caímos en que nos gusta la misma pareja de la nueva generación _(vamos, todos sabemos que el desenlace final fue un asco, pero obviemos eso, gracias, gracias)_. Y entre una cosa que lleva a la otra me anime a escribir este pedacito de cosa _(xD)_ con una insinuación al **InoSara** levisímo _(por favor, antis, aguantarse las ganas, gracias)._

La historia de **Sarada Gaiden** _(aseveró debería llamarse así)_ realmente ha captado mi atención y me ha semi inspirado en escribir enfocándome en otros posibles pairings _(o no posibles u_u, con Kishi nada se sabe xD)_. No esperen de mi menosprecio hacia ningún personaje, especialmente porque la _megane_ es hija del **SS** _(aún en duda :P)_ , vamos, que no somos chiquillos de parvulario.

Y nada, lean esto con cariño, con subjetividad, rían con lo que encuentren gracioso, corrijanme lo que vean mal escrito y comenten su parecer en general, ¡disfruten su lectura!

¡Ja ne!


End file.
